


Spring Frolic

by MToddWebster (RembrandtsWife)



Series: Tales of the Forest God [6]
Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician), Forest God - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Flowers, M/M, Shapeshifting, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/MToddWebster
Summary: The flowers are in bloom, and the fox is feeling frisky.
Relationships: Forest God/Fox
Series: Tales of the Forest God [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Spring Frolic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roosebolton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/gifts).



> A little side-story to the Tales of the Forest God, featuring his friend-with-benefits The Fox, written as a pick-me-up for my dear roosebolton. Shared as a pick-me-up for any fans of the Forest God during this spring of quarantine.

On a chilly day of early spring, the fox came bounding through the forest to throw himself, panting, at the feet of the Forest God.

"I saw flowers!" the fox announced.

The god, who had been tuning his harp, cocked his head toward his friend. "What kind of flowers? Lilies? Roses? Azaleas? Chrysanthemums?"

"No!" the fox scoffed. "It's too early for all those. Besides, they don't even grow in the forest, mostly." The fox turned his ears, listening for a moment. The wind picked up and ruffled the tufts at the tips. "They were crocuses. Croci? Yellow, white, and purple."

The god strummed an arpeggio and nodded, satisfied. "Very good."

The fox sprang to his feet with a bark. "Come and see!" He trotted away from the god, then looked back over his shoulder, whining when he saw the forest god had not moved. "Won't you come see? Come on!" He whined again and barked, twining himself in a circle. Laughing, the god rose and placed his harp carefully in a crotch of the tree under which he had been sitting.

"All right, then. Here I come!"

Yipping joyfully, the fox ran off between the trees, and the forest god followed him, swift and lithe as a deer on his hooves, still laughing with human laughter. After a pleasant trot, they came into a clearing where the sun beamed on a broad patch of the little flowers.

"Here they are! Here they are!" said the fox. He dashed about between the clumps of blossoms, pretending to fight them, then ran back to the forest god's feet, paused, and pushed his nose delicately into a clump of purple crocus.

When he looked up, the god laughed gently. "You've got pollen on your nose."

The fox backed away a few steps and, with a soft "chuff!" of breath, stood up on his hind legs, up into his human form. He was shorter than the god, with golden hair and a darker brown-gold beard, his nose and chin still pointed like a fox's. Fox ears stood up out of his shaggy hair, and the fox's red tail swayed from the base of his spine, but his shape was more nearly human than the god's, only pelted in red around his haunches and crotch and down his thighs, with a man's bare feet.

He sneezed. The god laughed. "You still have pollen there--" He reached out to brush the golden dust off his friend's nose and from around his mouth, where it clung to the bristles of his beard. The fox man kissed the deer god's fingers as they passed.

"Is it like that, then?" the god asked, his eyes crinkling with mirth.

"It's warm here. The flowers are pretty, and they're soft. And the trees break the wind." He smiled at the god, then lowered his eyes. "And I haven't seen you much this winter--"

The forest god took fox's face between his hands and kissed him. The fox man whined softly in his throat, reaching up to stroke the god's curling hair. 

"You're right," the god said, gathering the fox into his arms and holding him. "We haven't seen each other much this winter. And the flowers *will* make a pleasant bed. Come."

Twining his fingers with the fox's, the forest god led them to the center of the clearing, where the flowers grew thickest and the sun was warmest. The god stooped, and at the touch of his hand the ground swelled into a low mound, broad enough to serve as a pillow for their heads.

They lay down together, side by side, embracing and kissing. Presently the god rolled onto his back, drawing the fox man on top of him so that he could caress him freely, stroking his ears and his hair, his long smooth back and soft, thick tail. The fox growled softly, grinding his hips against the god's and rubbing their roused organs together. 

"What do you want?" The god wrapped his long fingers around the back of his lover's neck, kneading gently.

The fox barked, then licked his lips and forced out human words. "To fuck."

The forest god chuckled and ran the backs of his knuckles over the fox's jaw. "Would you fuck me, or would you have me fuck you?"

Whining, the fox man shifted to trap the god's phallus between his thighs, rubbing against it in such a way that his desire to be the one who was fucked was in no doubt.

The god laughed aloud and gave his lover a long, hard kiss. "Down, then."

At once the fox man knelt on the soft flowers, his face and shoulders pressed against the warming earth, his knees spread and his bottom raised invitingly. His bushy tail lashed a few times, then shivered and dropped against his back as the god's fingers stroked the cleft of his buttocks. 

"Easy, easy," the god murmured. "Give me a moment." He wetted his fingers in his mouth, stroked the fox's hole, pressed a finger inside.

"Want you," the fox panted. "Need you."

"I know, love, patience." Dipping his head, the god plied his tongue over the tight ring of muscle, making the fox man whine and twist and cry out.

"Now, now!" the fox cried, smacking the earth with one hand.

The god knelt close and eased back the sheath of his cock with one hand. "Now," he said, his voice thick with desire, and pressed into his lover's body.

The fox man shuddered and groaned, stretching his arms out against the earth and pushing back as the god pushed forward. As their bodies joined fully, they both felt it: The rising power in the earth, leaping up to meet the strengthening beams of the sun, the flow of desire from both directions. Sun shining, earth warming, flowers blooming, trees waking, waters flowing, the two of them fucking.

The god sighed deeply as he moved within the fox, out and in again, out and in again, deeper, harder. "Ah, so good, dear heart," he moaned, leaning over the fox's back, smelling the sharp scent of him that was both animal and man.

"So good, don't stop," the fox pleaded, pushing back into the thrusting as best he could.

The god braced himself on his hand, covering his lover, and thrust harder, faster, panting against the fox's shoulder until he felt himself close to climax. Then baring his teeth, he nipped sharply at the fox's skin at the same time that he found the fox's swollen cock with his hand.

The fox screamed, an animal cry that would have terrified any mere human, and came with a great rush, going limp under the god. In a moment the god also came, pulling away to spurt his seed on the fox's tail and back and on the flowering ground beneath them. 

They lay together, the forest god still upon the fox's back, both trembling and panting. When the fox man stirred, a groaning a little, the god moved away, pulling the fox back against his chest and kissing his neck.

"You made more flowers," the fox said presently. The god kissed his cheek.

"We made more flowers." The god stroked his lover's arm and chest. "Not sore, dear heart?"

"It's all right," said the fox. "A change of shape will fix me."

He turned round in the god's embrace and they kissed for a long time, slow and sleepy. "Welcome, spring," the fox murmured, his eyes slipping closed.

"Welcome, spring," the god affirmed, holding his lover close.


End file.
